You wanna Bet?
by Right.over.here
Summary: AU; What if you put a cocky Cajun in a position of a bet? and the bet is about a stubborn Sothern Belle. What do you get? A twist on ’How to lose a Guy in 10 days’ with our favorite x-men and acolytes/brotherhood :D And a bet is a bet.Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Okey so just for the fact, I don't own any of the charaters... And it's a twist, so plz don't kill me!**

**sum ;**

**If you put a cocky Cajun in a position of a bet, and the bet is about a stubborn Sothern Belle. What do you get? A twist on 'How to lose a Guy in 10 days' with our favorite x-men and acolytes. And a bet is a bet. And does a Cajun give up? Well... Read to find out, A slight AU ( rolling eyes, what ever would I wirte if not AU, haha)**

* * *

Rouge, after seven years with Xavier with a lot of practice. You are bound to get control, which our Rouge did three years ago. Now happy with her life, she could deny guys at the bar, just because she didn't want to share the night with them. Not because she was bound to deny them so they wouldn't die. Her Goth days were not over, over, she still liked the dark colors but the thing about hiding her skin was over. Now she was 24 years old, had a lot of friends that wasn't afraid of her anymore. She was the maid of honor at Jeans wedding next month, and was given free hands together with Kitty to find the dresses. She laughed as she drank her coffee as the walked down the street, talking.

" Well, so did you like like it or just like it? " Kitty asked once more.

" What's the difference sugah? " She asked in return. Kitty just rolled her eyes, she was one year younger but she never really left her teens with her questions you could have taken her as a fourteen year old.

" The difference is like, buy or like not buy " Kitty said firmly, and stopped by the door.

" Not! " Rouge said as she pushed the door open and made Kitty walk inside.

" But Rouge, you looked like totally hot in it. And Bobby would like totally droll over you. " Kitty said as it were a sale thing. It was Rouge's turn to roll her eyes. She didn't care about that boy.

" He's just a boy Kitty " Rouge said as she started to look at the dresses in the store.

" A boy who have grown up, a lot of the girls like totally would want to like date him " Kitty said with a smile " If it wasn't for like Piotr I would totally ask him out " She added proudly.

" Kitty, Sugah, where are yah going with this? "She asked while studying a real beautiful dress. Green and somewhat elegant, perfect for Rouge. " Hey, sugah what do yah think about this one? "

" Oh, for a belle femme like you, perfect " A much darker voice said, which made Rouge turn around. To her surprise Kitty was glaring at the man in in front of Rouge who smiled a very charming smile. If it hadn't been for the accent Rouge would have to. She recognized it from her childhood. South. No thank you.

" Well Swamp-Rat, Ah was asking mah friend " She said with a forced on smile, trying to be nice as the professor had told her. But his cocky smile wasn't helping at all. Made her annoyed, and what's up with the glasses in side a store. Probably one of those designers who thought the were the kings of the world.

" Well, petite River Rat, I do think the petite is looking at something else, non? " He said proudly, as Kitty had to shake her head to get back to reality " Oh, I haven't had the pleasure before I think. Mon name is Remy LeBeau. Et Remy would be happy to be at assistants " He said with a wink that, if you would guess, made a lot of women faint. It didn't have the same effect on Rouge.

" Well, how nice to know. And mah name is not River Rat " She said and walked passed him, and took Kitty by the arm " We're leaving " She had to drag kitty away from the man and out of the store. Just perfect as she found the dress for the wedding and everything. And as always in a woman's life, a man has to screw it up.

* * *

Remy, had left New Orleans about ten years ago. Not that he lost his accent, it had a good effect on the ladies. And why through that away in that case. Though you might think he would live in an apartment with just one large bedroom, he did live in a bedroom. Only since he shared a big flat with three other guys. You had John, a red headed man who could get on everyone's nerves if you didn't know how to handle him. Todd, a much shorter man then the rest with a funny looking girlfriend who could scare anyone, Wanda. She didn't live there though, but her twin brother though, Pietro. A fast man who never was quiet or stayed in one place. Oh and did we mention that they all had powers as in x-men powers, but they wouldn't join them. Don't ask why!

Remy on the other hand did not work in the store, he just saw the two ladies walk in and decided to see if he could be lucky. He wasn't, first time in what forever a girl denied him access to her heart. The usual way to brake it was to get access to it. But not the brown headed girl with pony tail and nice legs. To bad, he could only imagining her in his bedroom. Could have been something. And southerner, man that could have been something indeed. And to make up for it, John and Wanda would take him out that night.

" You know Remy, a girl is easy to get in bed but to want you is a different story " Wanda pointed out as the got closer to the bar.

" Who wouldn't love Remy? " He asked quite chocked. A little amused since Wanda had strong feminist opinions when it came to his womanizing ways. Just for the day he was casual, just a pair of jeans and a thigh plain T-shirt and a jacket.

" I'm just saying that, if you would get a girl to actually love you, instead of wanting you. I would seriously consider rethink my thinking about you " Todd looked at his girlfriend and gave a small whistle, never thought he would hear that from Wanda in his life time.

" You mean you don't have naughty thought about the sexy Cajun " Wanda just rolled her eyes " You mean you don't? " A faked chocked voice. Now they were in line. A smaller party of women where in line in front of them and they were loud. Singing something about last minutes of freedom. Remy looked over to get a better view but didn't get it, to many people in the way.

" .... and you aren't listening " Wanda said, he could hear it perfectly.

" You wanted something Wanda? " He asked sweetly.

" Yeah, you see my idiot somewhere in the front. Don't want to stay in line anymore, those things give me a headache "

" You didn't tell Remy you brother would be here? " This time both of his 'friends' rolled their eyes at what they thought to be the stupidest Cajun they ever meet.

" Genius, you so call roommates own the place " Todd said with another eye roll. Remy had forgot, he couldn't keep every little detail up to date.

"Yeah, Remy can see the white haired man there "Remy didn't even have a chance to say anything else, Wanda had taken Todd's hand and started to drag him towards her brother. For being a mutant owner, the club was very popular. On the other hand, it had costumers just like Remy, and the women was always in line to get in just to get a view of the men who worked behind the bar or on the other side of it as well. Her brother was just out to talk to the guards, and form the second he walked outside, he had a minimum of six girls over him. And he did not complain about it.

" Ah, if it isn't Remy and my sister with company " He said trying to be polite. Remy was a closer friend to John then to the white head " I guess you want a ticket in, come on. Got a perfect table close to the floor for you only people " He said with a smile. Sometimes he was a good friend.

* * *

Rouge had agreed to get together later at the club. Since a couple of years ago, mutants had been respected. But like all minorities they had their problems with acceptance. But Rouge never had a problem with that, or at least not so far. She had done a favor fro the professor or so it was called in front of Jean, she had done a errand for Scott for Jean. So she got late from the town to get change. But she and Tabitha would get there together. The girl could take forever to pick out a outfit.

" Rouge? What are you doing here? " Rouge jumped by the voice behind her. Starring at bobby leaning against the door into her room.

" Just taking a shower sugah. Me and Tabby is going to a club " She said with a smile trying to make sure the towel cowered everything. Feeling insecure for some reason.

" Oh okay.. " Bobby surely had just taken a shower, man the boy must have worked out since last time she seen him. A week ago, get a grip Rouge. He just looked at her a bit more.

" Yah just gonna stand there sugah? " She asked trying to ease the moment. To her surprise Bobby took a step in her room. Closing the door " Eh, Bobby, watcha' doing sugah? "

" Rouge, you seriously don't hear the rumors? " He asked leaning this time against the wall. Okey, so maybe Kitty had some points, the boy had grown up.

" What ruma's? An' Ah'm already late, so could yah speed it up please " Rouge said turning around finding the dress.

" About you! " He said coldly, no wonder he was cold Ice-man " And that you still have feeling for me, that true? " Rouge had to turn around to see his face, and did he not wear a t-shirt before. Maybe he didn't so she didn't see that before.

" Eh, okay, ehm Bobby... " Rouge had a hard time trying to sound convincing, sure hot guy without sweater in her room, but her and Bobby was long gone. And she wouldn't feel the same like she did all those years ago again.

" Yes? "

" Look, walking towards him she tried to figure out what she was doing, we were young, young and we had a crush " Took a deep breath " If Ah would had control over mah powers, maybe it would have lasted longer. But it's past. Ah have to admit to yah sugah, yah hot guy. But no love feeling here. Sorry! " Bobby nodded, and the feeling in the air seemed lighter.

" Okey, so you just find me hot? " Bobby asked raising a eyebrow. Made Rouge laugh a bit and smiled. Before she knew it, she had him over herself on top of her bed. No protest what so ever. Before she knew it she had something else then the dress on her mind.

* * *

Kitty looked at the watch on the wall behind the hunk of a bartender. 23 15, where were Rouge. They had called her every ten minutes since Tabitha came by herself to the club. Jean who was annoyed at the beginning not to have her dance partner there. But so far the got to knew that Storm had more power then just over the weather. The woman could dance like the goddess she was. Once more Kitty picked up her cell, not drunk enough yet to give up the calling thing. One tone, two tones, three tones and a beep.

" Yeah, what's up sugah? " The voice in the other end seemed to wake Kitty up.

" Well, where the heck have you like been all night? "

" Eh, let's take that in the morning. Ah'll be there in just a few minutes, tell the others to order drinks there on me " Kitty rolled her eyes, just a other way (and time) to buy her way out of it. But it was just Rouge.

" I will like tell them, just get your as like here! " She said before hearing rouge laugh and closed her phone. Turning her attention back to their table told the girls and then flipped her hair back to give the bartender a look again. Man he did look good.

* * *

Remy didn't find any girl interesting. Sure if you wanted a hot blonde bimbo you could have plenty. At the age of 27 he wanted something a little bit more then just a good night. Maybe Wanda was right. Or maybe not. Watched the company of women that obviously were celebrating the red head. Why he had no idea, but she was a beautiful female. Somewhat with fire, could feel it. Wanda had already put Todd under the table and was studying Todd's computation. Remy and John was studying the women that was inside this night. John wanted a Sheila, normal language a woman. And if he wouldn't get one tonight he would be desperate.

" Ey, Oi thinks he found her " Johns eyes were even more on fire then normal. Not the scary one if you pulled a prank on him, but the 'I'm gonna get you' way. Remy fallowed the look to the door, but didn't see anything.

And suddenly he was gone. Remy sigh and drank more of his scotch.

" Hey, Remy! What do I see, you lonely? Do I need glasses? " Pietro came up with two new scotch one for Remy.

" Well, nothing is impossible. Remy needs challenge " He returned.

" Remember my challenge Remy? " Wanda said with a weird smile on her face, not the drunk one sadly enough " You bet I have my money on you losing " She smiled once more, and that was a creepy smile.

" Hey, whats the bet? " Pietro asked.

" To make a girl actually love him, Wanda said this time with a smirk, that would include your eyes as well Rems " That was a plain witch in front of him. She knew it was a soft spot, his demonic eyes. Pietro laughed as he stood by his room mate.

" You got a problem with the ladies, Remy? You know what, I'll bet my sister here " Pietro said " What if we pick a girl here tonight. You make her fall in love with you, and my darling sister, Wanda twitched as he said it, will work as a bartender for me for two months "

" No freaking way, bro' " She protested.

" You got it homme " Remy said as he saw Wanda's reaction to the bet " Make a girl fall in love is easy " To this Wanda looked at him crossed her arms.

" Oh really? Can I pick the girl? " The both men looked at her a question mark on both their faces " I got one in mind and she is here to night " She said more confident " Without her, no bet what so ever " This made Remy more curious.

" Oui, mon belle friend. Pick her out for Remy " He said with a smile.

" She's right over there at the bar " Wanda said and was looking at someone behind Remy. As he turned around he could not believe his luck. There she was, in a tight black dress in high heals and beautiful curls down her shoulder laughing with a friend. Wanda was his angel.

" Remy take the bet! " He pronounce. Which made Pietro laugh.

" God luck man, your going to lose. She's a mutant " He told Remy. Made him look back at the table.

" You know the belle femme? " He asked as he started on his second scotch.

" Eh man where have you been. You know the x-men, she's The Rouge " Pietro stated and that made no sense to Remy, how could that belle woman be the Rouge? She was beautiful. " Remy, She is the Rouge " And was that concern he heard in the mans voice, holly smokes.

* * *

**Okey... So should i burn it or countinnue? it's up to you guys, I have more if you want it guys :P**

**Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you put a cocky Cajun in a position of a bet, and the bet is about a stubborn Sothern Belle. What do you get? A twist on 'How to lose a Guy in 10 days' with our favorite x-men and acolytes. And a bet is a bet. And does a Cajun give up? Well... Read to find out, A slight AU**

_chapter 2_

* * *

Rouge was just laughing. Just dancing with Jean was a blast, was a long time they had done that. A drink in hand she actually told Jean what happened before she got there, which resulted in the telepath laughing so hard she got a cramp. Rouge didn't even blush as she told her friend, they knew her and Bobby. So why don't just tell the telepath, she would know from Bobby any day afterwards. Rouge had shields inside her head, but Bobby didn't. So it was more of her interest that Jean knew it now and not later.

" Well, well who did Remy find in a bar like this? " She instantly remembered the voice. Turning around she saw the smart as from this afternoon standing there, still with sunglasses. Jean whistle behind her, she didn't need to see her to know what she was thinking.

" And look what the cat dragged in, a Swamp-Rat! " She said tired, she was out with the girls for crying out loud. Why did he have to be here. There were a lot of women in here, why pick on her?

" Non, non my cherie no need to call Remy that " He smiled. Suddenly she felt Jean walk away from her, she made a mental note to make Jean pay for this later. Leave her with an ass. " Now would you tell Remy your name? " He said as the bartender gave him a new scotch, in the far corner of his eye he saw some white hair.

" No! " She made an attempt to leave but felt a hand grab her wrist " Hey, sugah let me go "

" Well, then Remy will tell you " Rouge looked first at her wrist and then at the man, what was he talking about " Your name is Rouge " He said proudly, made Rouges eyes grow.

" How.. Wha… How? "

" Well, Remy thought you might had forgotten your name. Since you wouldn't tell Remy " He smiled, oh he was so not flirting whit her right? Oh man he was. She wanted to puke.

" Look, Ah don't know what game yah playing. But don't play it with meh " She stated and this time she actually walked away. _Jack Ass._

* * *

Remy looked after the woman. She walked away. Walked away from Remy. A second time. In 24 hours. Remy was in chock. The second she walked away he could see his 'friends' walked towards him. Not the night or day for Remy. Lave the poor Cajun alone. How many scotch was down in his throat tonight? Okay random though, but as soon he saw the ass walking pass him he got another plan in mind. Didn't get Rouge, get someone else. The bet wasn't just this night. Right?

Rouge woke up, no headache, as she could guess her no-loner roommate Kitty had. Who for some reason had fallen asleep in the chair in the corner. She heard her complain in the distance, but since the times she had shared room together she had learnt how to shut her out. And to listen when she actually talked again.

" Why like Rouge did you make me like drink so much last night? " Rouge looked at her, sure her fault the small brunette tried to keep up with her and Jean. And out of the tree, she would be the one with out a hangover today. Man, she was glad she had Logan's powers sometimes.

" Sugah, yah own fault that yah drink. Didn't know Ah was suppose ta stop yah, didn't get the info " Rouge rolled her eyes and turned the radio up, which resulted in kitty phasing through the floor. It was a bathroom, female bathroom that they all shared. Just as she disappeared Rouge swished over to the CD and disappeared herself into her own bathroom to take a shower.

15 minutes later, she walked out with a towel and wet hair. Only to get a smaller heart attack.

" Bobby!?!? Yah know yah could knock! " She screamed as she got herself back to earth. He just smiled back, like he was happy.

" Wouldn't half as funny as this way " He returned, as he walked from the door to her bed. Oh, no, he would not get a rerun of last night. Sorry boy but once is enough for something's in this mansion.

" Wha' do yah want Sugah? " She asked as she leant against the bathroom door. Didn't want to walk to close, if he decided to do something.

" Is it just me you call that? " He asked sweetly.

" Just the girls! " Bobby rolled his eyes at her comment but kept on looking at her. What do yah want?

" Last night… "

" No, no questions, no answers " Was the quick reply from Rouge. Didn't like the way it turned out right there " Look, Ah want breakfast, so pl'ase leave mah room an Ah see yah later. Okey? "

She watched him walk out of her room and waited until he actually closed the door behind him. Rolling her eyes, she had just made her life way more weird. As being a mutant wasn't enough, now she had Bobby all over again.

" Like Rouge, get over here! " Rouge winched as she heard the high pitch voice. Not during breakfast, not kitty and breakfast. No.

" Stripes? " Looking up, she saw Logan with a cup in which she believed to be the mix of scotch and coffee " You okey kid? "

" Yeah! Thanks to yah " She smiled, he knew what she meant. He had at one point not believed her when she told him, so he had stabbed her. The face when she looked up again had been priceless. " Yah have a spare seat? " He just nodded, and the took a seat next to the window " Jean, yah up this early sugah? " Jean just looked at her, oh she was not happy to see Rouge - without a hangover like her.

" Hate you! " She muttered under her red hair " You got my coffee, Logan? " Rouge looked at the hairy man, didn't know he was such a puppy.

" Would tha puppy bring meh some ta? " She blinked at Logan who growled at her " Sorry Sugah! Ey, did yah wake Scotty up this morning? "

" Rouge, that almost cost her the marriage " Came a voice behind her, and the man with glasses to the last seat at the table " So you had fun? "

" If yah take away the part 'bout scumbag " Rouge answered with a growl. She had spend to much time with Logan.

" What scumbag, kid? " Had forgot Logan was there, maybe not the best thing to bring up around the man who was worst then a father when it came to protecting. 24 years if you asked everyone but in Logan's eyes 13 years old.

" Just a guy who hit on meh "

" And really hot to! " Jean added, with a smirk, and received a weird look from the husband to be.

" Don't smell him "

" Well, Ah did take a shower this morning. Don' want the kids to have weird thoughts, sugah " Rouge answered like the daughter he never had before meeting her " Should tra' it sometimas, sugah "

* * *

The woman had a heavy perfume. Was still there in the morning. Stretching he tried to remember if he caught the woman's name. Didn't stick, but she had left a phone number. Like he would use it, he could have opened a museum of just phone numbers if he wanted to years ago. He never called back, well he did call Belladonna, but she had turned out to be a good advice giver and friend and one of the few contacts he had back to New Orleans.

Turning to collect his pants from last night. He only had 51 cards left. Where was the queen of hearts?

* * *

Rouge leaned over to her jacket, her phone was vibrating. A famous tone of Fergie calling out to her to pick it up. Rolling back again over the bed as she caught it as a note fell out of her pocket.

" Yeah? "

" Well, well. If it isn't the Rouge! " She heard the voice of her friend in her ear as she rolled once again over her bed to get the note up from the floor.

" Hi sugah, yah sure yah awake yet? Is before 10 in the morning sugah " Rouge laughed in the phone " Yah wanted something? "

" Had a lovely evening last night? "

" Yah were there sugah? " She asked as she watched the note.

" Well, yeah, my brother owns it! " Wanda said in a bitchy voice thing she had sometimes. And Rouge sign, should have remebered that.

" What do yah want ta 'no? "

" How was he? " Wanda laughed. Rouge rolled her eyes, turning the play card around looking for something special about it. She was confused.

" Who? The idiot that hit on meh? Don't tell meh yah know him " Turning offensive, Wanda had always said since she got Todd that she would find her a MAN. Specially since she got control, almost drew her insane.

" Me? Rouge my darling, you hurt me! "

" Yah know the Swamp Rat? " Rouge did not like her friend that much at the moment.

" You call him swamp rat? " Wanda laughed, almost like Rouge could picture her rolling around on the floor with her feet up in the air. Even though Wanda would never do that.

" Well, yeah! " Rouge said in somewhat defense " How do yah know a pig like that? "

" He's one of Todd's roommates! He is seriously weird " Wanda said as she got her breathe back " So what happened? Want to know here Rouge " She just rolled her eyes and throw the card away, no idea how that ended up there.

" Well, yah can tell him to back the hell of for starters. He just was a swamp rat! Ey Ah got to go sugah, got practice "

Rouge just wanted to kick her, but she wouldn't harm Wanda. If she wasn't drunk.


	3. Chapter 3

51 cards, he didn't leave his cards one second last night. Remy didn't get it. The cards where on the inside of his jacket and he would have noticed if someone stole it form him. Wouldn't he?

Or if someone was fast enough, someone was going to have a little 'talk' with Pietro. And that man was going to stop for him. And be still for a long long time. But now it was research time. For the meanwhile, the man wouldn't be back or what ever for a while. Leaving a note on the fridge telling them he left it all. So with a few phone calls he got the address. A mansion, she was rich? And a teacher. He got a very hot image of the woman in his head as he got that fact. Teacher with glasses, wonder if he ever had flirted with his old teachers? No, no not a man. Remy got the creeps. So if you don't want people or mutants to be suspicious when you arrive, you might not bring your Harley to the gate. A Gate? Where did this woman live exactly? Started to be interesting now. The more he found out, the more his thief instinct came back. The thrill to be on to something. And the prize for this adventure was well worth it.

* * *

" JEAN!?! Jean? Where r yah? " Rouge had been looking for the woman over an hour now. A small feeling in the back of her head, that she might be in her room- with Scott. Had no desire to walk in on her friend. Again. Had taken both her and Jean a few sections of therapy before they got back to normal. No plans on that again. When she didn't get any response in this corridor either she gave up. Since it still had some light coming from the outside. Why don't take a walk. Just a leather jacket and combat boots and your off. It had been a while since she had taken a walk just by herself.

" Didn't think Remy would be seeing his cherie here " Rouge almost got a heart attack as she heard the voice behind her. Why oh why did she leave the grounds for?

" Swamp-Rat? " No need to turn around either, she didn't know any person who talked in third person. Annoyed, why would he destroy yet another thing for her? In less then 48 hours. Man he knows how to annoy someone, he was why worse the Kitty when she was in that mood.

" Ah his cherie remembers Remy " She heard him smirk. And why aren't you walking away from him woman? Rouge was actually just standing there with her arms crossed. Didn't take his cherie to be combat. Came the voice very close just the second before she felt pain from her ass.

" HEY! Yah… dirty rat! " This time she did turn around " Yah ever do that again Swamp-Rat, Ah will kill yah! And don't think Ah won't " She gave him a death glare, that did the job. The Cajun looked scared for a moment. But it didn't stop him from talking though.

" You wouldn't hurt this sexy Cajun " He flirted. She threaten him, and the thing he does is to flirt with her? Did she have a vodka or something before leaving the mansion?

" Ah would " Now her legs started to function again and she could walk. Man this man could get to her nerves with in mille seconds. Where was Logan when she needed him, oh yes, Ororo wanted to 'talk'. When oh when would they actually admit they had something going on. She did have the room next to Logan's.

" Don't think you should teach the kids that attitude cherie " Once more Rouge found herself standing still, this time speechless. How would he know about the kids, well not her own. Wait, what was he talking about?

" Excuse meh? "

" Remy did his research, you are a teacher " Rouge wanted to puke, this man seemed like a stalker. She didn't like stalkers. He sounded so proud, just that alone made her worried.

" Are yah a stalker? "

" Not if you don't want Remy to " He answered back with a smile " Remy knows a lot "

" Stop talking in third person " She screamed out, annoyed as hell right now " And Ah don't want a stalker, why are yah fallowing meh? " The guy adjusted his glasses before he looked at Rouge again. He seemed to enjoy the whole thing.

" Remy wouldn't call it stalking…"

" Stop that! "

" Sorry cherie, but wouldn't call it stalking. Just showing interest " He said proudly. Could have been flattered if she wasn't in that mood she were in.

" Better show it to someone else, this gal is not interested "

" Oh, you hurt Remy Cherie " She actually smiled to that. Probably not the way Remy wanted it, but she did smile. Stupid! Mental note to Rouge, never smile around that man. Ah, Remy got the belle file smiling. Rouge rolled her eyes started walking again. This time he didn't fallow her. She was actually a bit disappointed somewhere inside. But it was a relief to be alone, that had been the point with the walk.

* * *

Monday, started early at 5.00 am with a workout in the danger room. Scott throw her a towel as they exited the session. She gave him a look of surprise, her fearless leader. A bit annoying if someone would for some reason point that out for him. A huge ego for one man, to big for the rest of them.

" How are you Rouge? " She had fallen as she got a big metal arm in her head in their session about six minutes ago, shocked her up a bit. Luckily for her it wasn't in the real world, in that case the others would be planning her funeral now.

" Ah'm okey sugah. Yah won't get rid of meh that easy " She smiled to really convince him that it wasn't that bad. But she did have a headache, but that wasn't because of that. That was the lack of food and coffee.

" hope not, I want my perfect wedding. " Came a way to cherry voice belonging to a redhead. Kissing her husband to be.

" Jeanie, seriously you will get it " Rouge took it, it wasn't the first time. She knew it wasn't the first time she made a comment like that. And it was about a month left with them " By the way, rouge could you fill me in this afternoon? "

" What yah gonna do sugah? "

" The professor wanted me for a meeting with the Fantastic 4. You want to switch? " He really didn't like meetings like this, to give the man some credits. He was a great leader in the field, but the talking. You should leave that to Jean or Ororo. Defiantly not Scott nor Logan.

" You could flirt with Johnny 'the hotness himslef' Storm " Jean added with a smile. Rouge just rolled her eyes " Hey, you two together would be one hell of a hot couple " She said without thinking. it was just eight month ago that was reality, for two and a half months, been there done that.

" Jean? " Came Scotts voice, jean just rolled her eyes.

" I can't remember ever flirt or what ever you call it woman " Jean laughed, imitating badly Logan, with Rouge as they hit the dressing room.

Breakfast went by quickly as Rouge had to bring it to her classroom on the ground floor. Had to prepare for class since she hadn't done that last Friday. Teaching history, and helped out in the danger room with Logan. She preferred the second one, where the kids really listen to her. Couldn't do anything else since Logan was nearby. Also meant she didn't have to do all the extra training in the gym, since she did it then. Just to keep it positive. Two classes before lunch and the larger table close to the kitchen had STAFF all write on it. Kitty wasn't a teacher but helped out a lot, had her seat next to the two siblings Darkholme. Kurt and Rouge weren't the blood related 100 % only by their mother unfourtunally. Sharing the same childhood wasn't the best memory, but since Kurt began at Xavier's and brought his older sister with him. It had turned out for the better.

" Kurt? Come on sugah, yah know yah would look good in a tuxedo " Rouge tried again. Watching Jeans pleading eyes " For Jeans sake, come on Kurtie Kurt. Kurt stared at her in shock as she used his nickname "

" Swiester, y don't play nice " He said, if they had shared the same blood, and Kurt been more like rouge it would have turned the argument into a third world war. But not like his sister, he was the calm side of Darkholme.

* * *

Darkholme resident. Remy looked at the piece of paper, and then up on the house. A white house with a blue roof and green garden outside. Looked like a dream for any child. Looked homeish to him just looking at it. Someone was inside, could sense it. Walking up towards the door. Only to knock once.

" Yes? " A tall slim figure in a long dress had open the door. A firm woman was standing in front of him. Someone had forgotten a few details. He was going to talk to Wanda when he found her next time.

" Hi, ehm Remy was wondering if this is the Darkholme resident? " He tried with a smile, in front of him was Raven Darkholme aka Mystique. This could not be happening, this bet of his. It was going from a real good deal, to weird to scary from the second he realized the relationship. A photograph on the wall behind Raven showed a much younger Rouge and mystique and a boy in a family hug. Only photo on the wall, but it covered it good.

" This is the Darkholme Resident, don't remember anyone coming here today. Who are you? " Her voice wasn't emotional at all and she didn't lower her face one cm or smiled.

" Wanted to find out more about Remy's girlfriend, eh Me being Remy " He reached out a hand for her to take. Just received a glare at him.

" Who's what? "

" Anna Raven, she's your daughter I believe…"

" You said you where what? "

" Her…"

" Don't finish it! " And the door were thrown in his face. Stupid just standing there, had a entire Sunday left right. And Mondays meeting could be interesting. Now for the first time actually consider Pietro's and idea. He didn't have a job, and Magneto had said it would be worth his time.

* * *

After all Scott never where happy after a meeting, and Rouge really needed to talk about the discipline his students didn't have. But the look she got from Scott as he basically run, walking really fast, through the corridor said it would be better to be quiet. Jean just looked at her boyfriend as he passed her whit a short comment, didn't slow down to say it even."

" Take it didn't go his way today " She commented the scenario that passed " So again what did you say about the dresses? " Rouge sign

" Ah said ah found one but Ah got distracted " Jean looked at her " Ah'll go back and buy it, sugah! " She rolled her eyes and Jean jumped like a five year old.

" Thank you thank you Rougieineieeeee " Jean said smiling " Once we have your we can fix the others, since you are my maid of honor " She said with a even bigger smile.

_X-men report to the war room, X-men please come to the War room. _

Came the voice of Charles as an echo in their heads. It was just to start walk down stairs to find out what they had to do. Jean just kept on talking about her wedding. She had driven most people crazy by now. Rouge had sessions with Logan to get it all out so she wouldn't kill the red head. Would be a bad thing if you are the maid of honor. Rouge took the last seat between Kurt, and holly shit Bobby. Maybe not the best spot in the room. Bobby gave her a look, she didn't reply anything, but got closer to Kurt instead.

" Problem swiester? " Rouge glared and he simply became quiet. Waited for Ororo to come down and Colossus, Kitty and Angel. Once the blonde man came down Charles entered the room, as he been waiting for them all or something.

" Ah, X-men, nice of you all to come down. Knowing you all had importing things to do, I'm glad you all came "

" Get to the point chuck " Growled Logan from his corner. Charles looked almost bored as he heard the voice.

" Yes, I will get to it Logan " Charles said with a calm voice " I and Scott were in a meeting until someone decided to quit it " He gave their leader a look, made Rouge and Kitty laugh a bit as they saw the look on his face " We were disusing the meaning of having so many separate diversions of forces "

" hold on, yah tell meh were talking about…"

" no, oh no Rouge. Not planning to join with Magneto and Raven. Though they were represented by two of their people indeed. This was a other matter between us and the fantastic four. A cooperation that could be good for us "

" Then why like were Magneto here professor? " Kitty asked confused, as she got a hand on her shoulder from her boyfriend.

" They were here as me and Magnus still share some values. Like the right to be a mutant whit being a test subjects. They came with information about a new base. We'll take it later Kitty. He added. But to get back to what Johnny and Reed came for "

" You had the heat head here? " Logan got on his feet.

" He's not here any more " Ororo said with a annoyed voice. There were a lot of tension in the mansion these days.

" We, as said, talked about what we could offer for one an other " Charles said and got closer to the table " We have a opportunity to be able to help each other. Two or three of us, could have their stations with the Fantastic four, since we have most trouble in New York. Help them in our way, not to be included just help them and then send for help in need " Charles said. Rouge looked at the bald man, the wise one, just thinking, this was the reason for the war room? Could have taken this in the kitchen, War Room were for big new or big things. She was annoyed.

" Who are going to be stationed there? " Warren asked. The young man, well he was like Rouge 24 years old already lived in a flat in NY, but mostly stayed in the mansion. He was almost sure it would be him and someone.

" Well, I'm not going to give orders about this one. But ask if you would like to go there together with Evan? " This made Ororo get up.

" Charles? "

" It's alright Aunt, I'll be fine " Spyke aka Evan said to convince the white haired woman " I've been interesting in the basketball thing they approached me with last year " Rouge gave Kurt a look, say a lot about siblings and their abilities. But she was no mind reader when it came to this. But he gave her a look, you know what he is talking about Rouge.

" So what like about the Magneto thing? " Kitty remembered.

" Yes, thank you kitty " Charles put on a very scary 'I'm serious' look on his face before he got to the point " He came and asked for assistance " Charles didn't get further before a lot of the mutants laughed quietly. He waited a second so they could get down and back again.

" As I said, he asked for it. And magneto is one of my oldest friends, So I did listen. " Charles used the voice that neither Logan argued this time. Even though he didn't look happy about what he said " As I said before they found a base, a storage for mutants. I did agree of sending four of you with him, because we all benefit out of this " Charles had gotten around a lot of the normal questions as he ended the way he did. Rouge wasn't happy, just the thing hearing 'Raven' gave her the creeps. Her so called mother. It was only becouse of Kurt she was polite to the 'thing' woman.

" Wait! " Jean was the one who interrupted with a question on her face " Your sending us? Or are you sending a few? I don't see why we don't go everyone of us " Jean looked worried, it didn't seem wise to send three and leave the rest to be worried in the mansion. And the fact that none of them trusted the newly created team with bot ravens Brotherhood and Magneto's acolytes, except Rouge who had a friend in Wanda, who happened to be Magnetos daughter. Strange how you create friends when your young. And how wierd it can become when your parents decied to team up. Reality is not always funny, or..

" Magneto gave me his word. And we don't have to discuss all of this. Magneto doesn't know how long they will keep the mutants there " Charles sighed before he continued " Before you ask, yes, it is true there are mutants there. The ones I'm sending leaves early in the morning. This should be an easy operation and we will meet up outside here since the black bird will be used, during these two days. Storm? " The woman looked at Charles, just mention the bird everyone knew Storm was on the mission " Rouge, your on this one to. Magma your on to. Jean, your there to make sure he's not planning anything else " The four women nodded approving what Charles had said. This might not be the best thing that had happen to them. But it was somewhat better then to teach history to the kids for two days, Rouge smiled. Adventure is always good for the soul. Praying that her mother wouldn't be on the mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**so just a few words from me then, about Rogues name thing here, Swedish computer don't seem to like her name but change it to Rouge sometimes. sorry about that, i'm working on it. But thankz for telling me, didn't see it before.**

**So it's good you guys tell me stuff. Here is chapter 4--**

* * *

As they walked on board, Rogue could feel the tension from a lot of the mutants standing in the hanger. Sure you could never trust a man like Magneto. But the women could take care of each other, it wasn't like it was the year 1650 or anything. Females could fight and had the right to vote, as long as you weren't a mutant though. Logan gave her a father look just the last thing she saw of the hanger before it re-appeared in the window in front. And there was Bobby, looking sad. When Kitty said grown up, she didn't include the puppy look he had on. Just to not look at him right and it would all be ok.

" Rogue? " Storms calm voice came in her ear " You ready to leave child? "

" Yes, as ready as ah eva' be " Rogue sing as she clicked the belt on. No turning back anyway now, not when the door was closed.

_Have faith Rogue you always have a choice to leave or if you want to fight._

Came the voice of Charles inside of her head, annoyed once more that he came inside she snorted and Charles laughed. The black bird took off, and if you didn't have a death wish you would hold on to your seat, specially as Ororo was behind the stir weal. But they came there fast, five minutes later and the started to land somewhere in the forest.

" Keep your things on girls " Jean started as she was the first one to stand up " I still don't trust these guys " Rogue rolled her eyes.

" Yah know sugah, yah spend way to much time with that boyfriend of yah's " Magma laughed as she watched the older x-woman give each other a glare. Storm just sign.

2 Come on, we do have to meet them. I won't have anyone hanging on the outside of the blackbird, just because we won't open the door " Jean and Rogue rolled their eyes at this, Storm of anyone would know they were just messing around. They always had to shake it of before turning the serious on. As Storm lead them outside they turned to the different side of their personalities, the serious and cold. Rogue was tense as she used Logan's sniff nose, and cat like instincts. She might be her mother, but she was still and for most Mystique. And if there was anyone in the world Rogue wouldn't trust that would be the thing. Teaming up with Magneto, didn't really gain anymore mother points from her daughter. Hopefully she wouldn't have to see her. Hopefully it would just be the old man and a few lazy guys.

" Storm, Jean, Rogue and ah Magma, so nice of you to join us " Came the very familiar voice of Magneto behind her, Jean had to push her side so she would actually turn around.

" You!?! " Was the only thing she could literally scream. That was the rotten smell she recognized, a smiling Cajun rat. Now she regretted she had voluntary agreed to join this little team. Couldn't she just run the hell away from this man. Wait? If he was with Magneto, he must be a mutant. Oh this was going form bad to worse. And don't say he would join them, no?

" Na, cherie, don't act surprised. You wanted old Remy to come and help you " He smirked. Rogue just trying not to explode. Felt the hand on her shoulder, looking it was both Magma and Jean who had the same thought.

" Can take care of mah self, Swamp-Rat! " She spat when she regain the ability to speak again. Her luck, when the rat could return her spat, as Magneto interfered.

" I suggest you two work this out a other time. We have far more important things to get going with. I'll bring Wanda, Quicksilver, Pyro, Avalanche and Gambit " One after one as the got called up they appeared next to their master of metal.

" Great! " Rogue rolled her eyes, damn she just wanted time to fight along her friends Jean and Wanda. Not to get one hell of a headache by her new cursed nightmare.

* * *

Magneto and Storm, as the 'leaders' of the group was seated next to each other speaking in low voices in front. Jean, seated next to Magma behind tem, overhearing and in-between talking to Storm telepathically. Wanda and Rogue had taken their seats next to each other in the back just to be alone form everyone else, haven't seen each other( well seen not talked) in months. They had a lot to catch up on. The four younger men sat between the two groups. Gambit turning now and then, more now then then, and looked over at Rogue. Smiling and flirting, but the not so very much Goth mutant didn't respond to any of it. She must had some shot or vaccine to be able to restrain her self from throwing herself at Gambit was his only resolution. When he told his 'friends' they laughed at his so called conclusion, made everyone else turn and look at them.

" Or maybe she's gay " Avalanche gave as just to keep the conversation. Made Pyro lit his lighter looking furious at his mate.

" Oi, you take me as a Sheila? " Pyro demanded a answer. Forgetting his and Rogues agreement that the thing they had, would forever stay a secret. But the guys looked very interesting at him, begging, without the actually begging, him to tell them more.

" You saying homme? " Gambit said as sweetly as his voice could mange " You know something old Remy should know about his cherie? " This Gambit didn't see this one coming, and most defently not from his, so called, friend. But just for kicks he wanted John to say it out loud.

" Oi, you want me dead or what? " Pyro asked. Looking at the white and brown harried girl who laughed just as the looked at her " That is one hell of a Sheila when she's mad " He said a bit lower. And suddenly fast-boy was gone. Yes, that boy can run fast. Taking a seat next to his sister, in two seconds, leaving his chair to spin behind him.

* * *

Wanda was surprised to see her own brother. Not close to her father when she volunteered to come along, he thinking it meant he would get closer to his daughter. Oh, that man had it wrong. Looking at the boy who had a silly, to silly, smile on his face. Luckily he didn't smile to her, but smiling the smile 'I-know-what-you-don't-want-me-to-know' smile he used oh so many times on her before she told their father about Todd.

" Iknowwhatyouandjohndidlastyearinthecabin " He speed talked as if he was on some drug. Smiling like a fool. Rogue giving him the first look, and her the second.

" Excuse meh sugah? "

" I Know What Happened Last Year In The Cabin " This time he talked really slow, must been the first time he did anything slow. As the word 'Last year' was out in the air, Wanda couldn't help but to gain the same smile as her brother. Oh, some redhead would get a different heat very soon. Knowing Rogue she was not pleased with the heat head now. And Wanda would give anything to see the fight between the two.

" JOHN!?! " Oh, he would whish he never was born with a mouth. Wanda laughed inside her head, not so tempted to die in a few seconds. Rogue was a mutant she never wanted to meet in a battle or in a argument. The 25 year old man, looked like a five year old as he turned his chair around to look at her. Wanda seriously could hold it anymore. Resaving a annoyed look from her friend, so worth it though. Yah shity heat head. Was actually the only thing the Goth got for him, Wanda was disappointed in her friend. Was Rogue losing the touch?

_Just a question Rouge._

_What sugah?_

_Have you left any men, or things, to the rest of the girls? Seemed to have been busy my friend, you have anyone left out there?_

_Yah accusing me of being slutty?_

_You have guys you haven't tried yet?_

_Well, sugah haven't tried Scottie boy yet. Think he would like a threesome?_

_Rogue, I dare you._

_Yah want a bet sugah?_

_You want me to kill you?_

That was the reason Rogue didn't attack John on the spot. But, oh, how that man would have to run later. When all this was over, she would hunt him down. Using everything she got. He was so dead.

" Landing! " Magnetos dark voice filed the air in the blackbird and all of them started to get ready. Rogue stretching her fingers, making Wanda look at her as her fingers snapped a few times.

" That's grows! "

" Sugah, thought yah were used to that. Dating Todd and all! " She gave back, Wanda just roll her eyes storm might be a fast driver in any vehicle. But no body could land the black bird that smooth like Storm. Rogue got the shivers just thinking about the landings Scott and Logan did every time. That would be headaches for weeks, as you would hit both the ceilings and the floor while landing. This time, you didn't even notice the landing if Magneto hadn't told them. As they all stood up, Magneto walked passed them all. Standing in front of the door so no one could pass him. Well, except Rogue if she wanted to. Kitty could be useful sometimes.

" We will be divided in teams for this plan to work. One team to take out the security tower and cameras " Magneto didn't like that part it showed. Storm must have been busy trying to convince Magneto that was the way they had to do it " One team to make sure the mutants get out alive. And a group to get all the records deleted " Magneto was done, and Rogue thought it would be girls vs. boys, was going to be disappointed.

" Jean, Avalanche, Wanda. You three will take care of the tower " Storm told them from the back and added " I will cover you all by the way " The three mutants nodded. Wanda looking at Rogue as in sorry your on your own.

" Quicksilver, you know what you will be doing " Magneto looked at his son. Rouge could feel Wanda tense just for a second, she could lie to herself but Rogue knew Wanda wanted the same as her brother already had. A father " Gambit and Rogue your on deleting mission. Pyro, Magma your with me, we're going to relies some friends " He said proudly. Did the professor brainwash magneto or where did that smile come from. Rogue still hadn't recovered from the chock, she had to work with the Rat? This would turn out to be a nightmare of the highest degree.

_You tell me if you need help_

_Oh, yah bet on it sugah. Ah'm going to kill him._

_No, bad girl._ Jean laughed in her brain. _You two would look great on my wedding by the way._ If you could kill Jean though telepathy Rogue could have done that. She did not like the idea.

_Yah know Ah will so hunt yah dreams for that one._

_Oh, try me friend._

They started to exit the black bird slowly, Magneto first and then they all fallowed. Storm being the last one to exit.

" Let's see what the weather cast have to say " Magma said behind Rogue forcing a smile on her fellow mutant. It wasn't sunny before and it surely wasn't as Storms eyes turned white. A flash came though the shy as a warning, the it became dark. Through the bushes and crawling the last part so they had their positions as planed. Rogue annoyed by the fact Gambit had to be so close. But couldn't say anything as a group of guards walked passed them, just four feet away. Just had to wait for Jeans signal now.

" Told you, you would warm up to me Cherie " Gambit whispered in her ear, as he was laying practically on her. Rogue shrugged her head.

" No, Swamp Rat. This is a mission, and if yah don't stop talking. Ah will add a point to it " She threaten him.

" What would that be cherie? " His voice didn't reflect the fact they were on a mission. More as if he was hitting on her.

" Kill yah! " She said simply.

_Ready?_

_Where have yah been sugah?_

_Listing on you two, seriously Rogue. What are you doing?_

_Ah'm not the one ruining this mission, this goes wrong Ah'm blaming the Swamp-Rat._

_The sexy man who's all over you?_

_Stop it Jean._ With a laugh Jean left her mind and left Rogue annoyed behind in the dark bush with a Cajun over her.

" Let's go " She said quiet as she started to move out. Just to get caught by a hand pulling her back.

" Remy, didn't hear anything " He said suddenly serious, surprising Rogue the rat could be serious? Shaking it off, she pointed at her head. Gambit just made a 'oh' and they started to move from the bush. Rogue thinking about which power she would have to use to get them over the wall.

" If cherie would stand back " Gambit said, as she looked at him. He hold a glowing play card in his hand. Remy, wouldn't want to see his cherie hurt. But Rogue was staring at his card as it was thrown. Luckily she didn't have to force the shield up it came just as parts of stone came at her as the wall exploded " Cherie, you didn't tell Remy you had shields "

" Yah didn't tell meh the little boy played with cards " Rogue returned as the ran though the wall, just in time to see a glimpse of Quicksilver run pass them and Magneto to open a hole in the wall on the opposite side. A mental image of the prison came to her head, probably by Jean " Right! The door " Rogue said while running to wards it, in the back of her eye sight she could see Gambit with a 'stake'? Why would he need a stake? Running through she got to kitty's power and as she disappeared thought the metal door and pass to guards that didn't see her coming. Throwing herself at them, all Gambit could hear was a fight inside he couldn't see. And before he could charge a card to get inside, the door opened and there stood Rogue.

" Let's go! " Before he could say anything she started to walk inside the building, knowing exactly where she was going. Getting inside he saw the guard, on the floor beaten together. No weapons to be seen, but as he watched rouge moving like a cat by the wall he could see the guns in her belt. Smart fille. Smile playing on his lips as he continued to fallow the younger woman through the corridors " We got company " She said in a low voice as they had turned for the third time to the left. Four men.

" Red head? " Rogue looked at him " Who's telling you all this, Jean? "

" Yeah, it's her way to help meh. Except the part when she's annoy meh " The last part seemed not to be the first time she had to say it " Are yah ready? " Gambit nodded with a few cards ready " Not those! " Rogue almost looked terrified as she stared at him " Fallow meh " She said as she inwardly cursed Magneto to put them together " Hi boys! Yah wanna play? " She said with a sensual voice, winking a bit to the guards to get closer. Just as they were close enough Gambit hit one of them unconscious. The others didn't have time to react before they had fallowed their friend to the ground.

" Nice one, cherie " Gambit smiled at her. But Rogue didn't have time for flattering, she kept on moving forward.

" This is the door " She commented as they reached one of the many white doors in the corridor " Use what yah got " She said with a defeated look on her face and took a few steps back. Gambit smiling as he took two cards from his sleeve ". Remind meh never to play poker with yah " She added dryly.

" Remy, would only play strip poker with his cherie " He answered back with a wink. Rogue rolling her eyes as the door exploded. When the dust disappeared the room in front of them appeared to be a computer lab " Hope your good with these cherie " He said as he took a seat near one of the computers. Working on the computer Rogue had to focus, she never got an A on these kind of stuff. Why did she have to do this? And who said you hade to do it in the computer? Rogue pulled Gambit up from his chair baking out of the room.

" Yah better take cover " She said throwing him in to the side corridor. Aiming with her hand she used a old power, she had never been sure if it had been Pyro's or whom she had gotten it from. But the fire came from her hand and started a fire.

" eh, Cherie? " With a smile Rogue, well you have to be happy when you actually did a good deed for mutants all over the world, turned around and walked towards the side way she had thrown Gambit. Only to see two guards holding Gambit prison his eyes looked surprised. The first instinct the caught her was laughing. He looked like a wet kitty who feel into water by the lake.

" Gambit, what are yah doing? "

" Stop talking mutant, or this one dies! " One of the guards said trying to sound angry and powerful, but he didn't pretend that good. To many humans were afraid of mutants, and it seemed like he was one of them. Even his knees were shaking as she stared at him.

" Yah know Ah'm not a witch, Ah'm a mutant. Words usually don't do it " She said as she mentally to the guns away and kicked them backwards.

" Just to tell you cherie, Remy had it covered " Pulling his hands in front of him, glowing purple. Rogue raised a eyebrow. Shaking her head. Men.

_Rouge you done down there?_

_Yeah, nice fire. Yah didn't bring any sausages did yah?_

_No, and you need to move down a level, seems like we have a main computer down two levels down. It could be a definite hit towards Trask and his people._

_Hey, sugah, how's the other one's doing?_

_Rogue you ok? You never ask that_

_First time to be curios_

_Going just as planed, according to Magneto, who actually report back,_ Rouge rolled her eyes, _they are ready to leave. We're basically waiting for you two and Quicksilver._ Rogue and Gambit had started to run down the stairs, since the elevator didn't seem to work in the building.

_What is Quickie doing?_

_He's taking out all the guards, picking all the guns in. You know he is fast._

_Well sugah, he is called Quicksilver._

_Haven't even seen you this fast, and I have seen you with your butt on fire._

_Oh, shut up!_

" You two done in your head, cherie? Think we have a problem " Gambit pointed at the empty hall. A empty hall, was he kidding?

" It's empty, Swamp-Rat " She pointed out. Gambit shock his head, and where the hell did he get the flour from? Who has flour with them on a mission. He's gonna bake a cake? But as he gave it some wind she could se red lacer just in front of her nose " Oh! " Was the only thing she breathed out, baking just a few inches away.

" You a good gymnastic, cherie? " Rogue looked at him, rising a brow.

" Yeah, ah am. But it's not gonna help us anyway. We don't see the lacer, Gambit! " She said annoyed. So just because the first part was easy this one had to be hard?

" Just give Remy a few seconds cherie " And the next second he was gone, just to reappear in front of her five sec later. Just as the lacer started to show in the corridor " Now we can see it, after you cherie! " Rogue was actually impressed.

" And for the last time, Ah'm not yah cherie " Before she started to show just how good gymnastic she was. Happy she had put her hair up in a bun just before. To see lacer this close, was actually the only thing this far that made her pulse going faster. And why didn't she practice this more often? Buy the time she finished the corridor, Gambit was already there. When did he pass her?

" So where is this computer, Cherie? " Rogue was on her way to ask Jean, just as Gambit added " You know, your ass look even better when your leaning forward, cherie. He smiled, oh she wanted to kill him here and now " Only Jean stopped her. Why did she always have to stop her as she was about to do the world a big favor?

" This way" She said grumpy and feeling Gambit fallowing her watching her features. To her dismay, she noticed she actually walked more feminine when she noticed his eyes on her. Or well, his glasses on her. Glasses indoors, sunglasses, she would never really understand men. Next corridor was blocked by bars in four sections. So this little computer must be worth a lot to Trask. The first three bars she let Gambit open. The last one was her doing. And a huge metal door was now between them and the computer. Though Jean couldn't see behind it, that was her guess. To much energy was going inside the 10 square meter room. Metal was Magnetos strong side, Rogue would never be as good as the master of metal. But she could have become a good apprentice. Had to focus to get the powers going and the door was heavy. Moving it was a hard work from her side. Didn't move it far, just enough space for her and Gambit to get inside. No one was watching the computer. But it was still on. Ten screens shining against them, two of them just showing data. Three showing different empty cells, a other one showing a map of the facilities the others showing even more data with pictures and everything. Trying to connect with Jean seemed to be impossible inside the room. Rogue didn't like the feeling she had. Defiantly not when the door closed behind them. She should have known better.

" Eh, Cherie? " Even Gambit sounded worried, just as she was feeling right at this point. They were trapped in the beast.

" Not meh "

" Eh, Jean? "

" No contact " She sign knocking her head against the wall.

" We're trapped? "

" Guess so " She added more defeated then she wanted to. This was not her day.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? As you probubly realise by know, this is my Roguie take how I would have made her if I had been the genius who inveted the series. **

**TBC though :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So left a lone in a room with a guy yah seriousslly could kill, and can't kill him becaouse your teammates just this time? Oooooh poor Roguie :P Anyhow here is the next chapter :D Enjoy!**

* * *

They sat with their backs against the wall, a watch on one of the screens ticked on, 06 47.

Storm began to get worried. She had been on to many operations with Rogue. She was never the one who didn't get back, always the nr one or two in. Always the one to offer to go get the rest. This was very unlike Rogue. Jean was much more worried walking on the outside of the black bird trying to get a hold of the younger woman. Didn't make Storm feel more safe. Now when she was back after leaving the mutants and Magma at the institute and still no sign of neither Gambit or their Rogue. Kurt and Logan had almost killed her as she said they were missing Rogue. A small feeling in her head said that she was jealous of Rogue to be able to get thus emotions out of her hairy man. But she also knew that Logan never would look the same way on Rogue like he looked at her. Made her feel more secure. Time on her watch said 06 23, they had been gone for 2 hours now.

Where were they?

Jean felt so guilty. Just because she had seen all that energy go into the 'empty' space two levels down. She didn't have to send the two of them down there. And as she kept one screaming for Rogues name over to her. She knew they were almost domed to be lost now. Looking back at the Black Bird, she didn't want to lose her friend. Who would save her from Kitty's endless talking? Laugh at her Scott jokes? Be able to understand her headache?

Would she ever find a friend like Rogue if she lost her? 06 27, time went by. She had to do something.

_Scott I need you!_

Rogue could feel it. Time passing by. Being quiet for more then half an hour first before screaming 'Get of my ass Cajun' She had been quiet for more then an hour now. Didn't count that well. But as the minutes change once more to 06 48, it was now one hour 12 minutes ago they should have been back at the Black Bird. And she couldn't hear Jean or the professor. No one had blast the door yet. She started to have the feeling as she first join the x-men. Questions like; do they actually care? Came back. She knew they did. Now more then ever she knew she had friends, but still had to fight those feelings as the minutes went by. Started to get warmer in the room the screens didn't make it cooler.

" You okay there cherie? " First thing he had said in a long time. Just turned her head towards him, he didn't have a smirk on his face or anything. Just looked concerned. She was tired and started to feel some hunger in her stomach. Where the hell were those x-men?

" Yeah, Swamp Rat. Ah'm in the best mood ever " She gave back as a reply " What do yah think? "

" Think you be happy to be with Remy. Can feel some heat from you " He said and the smirk was back. Rogue didn't have enough power to keep up with a good humor thing now.

" Yah ever heard of sweat? That is what heat does to yah " She returned.

" So our amies out there seem to have a problem, Remy has an idea " He said Rogue to tried to actually argue with his 'idea', as long as he didn't ask her to have sex. Guess it would be okay " We can play a game, 20 questions, get to know Remy better "

"Why would ah want to know yah bettah? "

" Remy be Remy, who would want to know this Cajun? " He asked and kept on with the flirting attitude. Had to be something in the water he drank all day or something, Usually guys didn't care that much about girls that weren't interested.

" Okay, 20 questions. Ah start! " She finally gave in, after his staring begging eyes. The others should be able to get down here by now. Right? _Jean WHERE are yah guys?_

" Ask Remy anything you want to know Cherie "

" Why are yah talking in third person all tha tham? "

" Remy likes it "

" That's not an answer "

" You asked, Remy answered, that be an answer "

" No, yah have to answer honestly. Why do yah referring to yahself in third person? "

" Cherie, mean you would answer honestly on Remy's questions? "

" Yah haven't answered mine yet " Rogue had been here before, though with Logan. So many years ago, it made her feel old. How many night it took her just to make him open up about himself. So much she had to tell him about herself before he finally gave her a small reply. And we haven't even talked about the alcohol yet, hopefully Storm didn't know about that one. Remy looked at her, but she wouldn't give in just because a puppy stared at her. He wanted the game, you better play be the rules. But he was a thief, why would he? A annoying voice inside asked her why she so wanted to know the reason. Just pushed that one back.

" Be easier for me to talk around people " He said in a sudden voice. Almost so Rogue didn't hear it.

" Excus meh? "

" I don't usually feel safe around people. Easier to refer to someone else. And now it be a habit "

" Annoying habit " Rogue added with a smile. As said she had been down the road before, though that one had been much harder, much longer

* * *

Jean pulled Quicksilver by his collar just before he would have passed her. He was not going to be talking to his father. Looking at the young man, she gave him the look that most people or mutants were afraid of. More afraid of then the Rogue.

_Your coming with me!_

" I'mnotgoingwithyouI'mdonearoundhere "

_You don't want to play with me, and you have a teammate in there. Might not count as ash or more for you. But I have a friend in there, and your going to help me find her, get her out. Or your little daddy won't even be able to save you. Understood?_

" YouknowI'mfast " The man looked terrified of Jean, knowing what the Phoenix power could do. Anyone would be if she threaded them.

* * *

Remy hadn't expected a smile from the younger woman next to him. Didn't expect her to relax as she did once he finally answer her very weird question. She was tired, that he could feel. But she didn't fall asleep, just the fact that he knew she let go of her feelings like that. Made her into a new person for him. So many things he wanted to ask her. Hopefully the teams on the outside had a lot of problems so he could ask them.

" You have a boyfriend cherie? " Rogue gave him a 'why-are-you-interested-look' before even take air to the answer. Actually to his surprise he hold his breathe for a short amount of time as she looked at him.

" Ah don't " She just simply said, made Remy's day almost. Hey, was stranded inside a small room with a belle femme who didn't have a boyfriend. What could a man ask for really? Well, the cloths maybe but hey?

" You single Cherie? " This time Rogue laughed.

" Why is that hard to believe? Ah'm untouchable" Adding some handgestures saying it as she had done millions times before, as if it was natural still for her. Remy knew it wasn't true.

" No your not cherie " As soon as the 'no' left his mouth, Rogue stopped laughing " If you be untouchable cherie, why did you not cover up more at the club the other night? You weren't shy on the dance floor with your amies. Et Remy touch your skin " He said the last part proudly. As he did she turned her face away. Your not untouchable anymore are you cherie?

" No, touchable " She said in one sigh " 3 years, one month, three weeks and six days " She said still her eyes starring into the other side of the room " Pathetic to keep track raght? But Ah am, just because the voice inside says Ah'm gonna lose it. Ah don't want to lose control " Never, never in a million years Remy would have thought she would have opened up like that. He just stared at her, surprised this younger woman could have doubt about her own capacity. He could feel her capacity, hell she had power like him. The way she acted around everyone, so confident. And here she was like a scared little girl, afraid to lose it all over again.

She was actually afraid, so complicated.

" Your not going to lose it Cherie " His words came out slowly and careful, she took her time before she rolled her head over again.

" How would yah know? Yah don't know meh at all " She added slowly, the burning eyes he had seen when she had returned all his smirks and flirting, was gone and they were soft. Beautiful.

" Because, Remy knows " He said more confident smiling, truly smiling. No jokes. She looked at him and as a wave of emotions he felt her like her entire persona filed the room. Washed over him like a wave over the beach.

Without thinking he leaned over to her face, and she didn't pull back.

* * *

Jean didn't even see how fast the younger man speeded away down the empty hallway. Standing on the other side, screaming not to move, give him a sec. As she did. And a few seconds later the red lacer came to show and the disappear. Just to see the proud Quicksilver on the other side to wave her over.

Metal wasn't her thing, but using all she had would work on the door. Feeling it move and hearing in the distance just how impressive it looked like. As she felt the floor again underneath her booths she ran towards the opening, still holding the door in place with her mind.

" ROGUE!! "_ ROGUE!! What the hell?_

* * *

**So what do yah'll think? Plz Review so I know what yah think... **

**Hehe, having fun can tell yah that, plz stay to while I write the next couple of chapters. Going to put som pics up on the girls dresses :D Found my perfect one anyway, just have to find a guy... SHiiiet!**

**Well well**

**TBC ---**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi so this is the 6th chapter right? **

**So here it's a long one, just seemed to be hard to stop or something. Plz Review this one, plz plz**

**And just a not here; this is just my story of my ending of all the ends that could have been if it would have been diffrent. Don't won anything. Here is the chapter Thank you so much for reading my story, so much fun to write it so it glads me that you guys want's to read it! :D**

* * *

Jean had pulled away his woman.

Remy was in shock.

Still staring at the reflection in the bathroom mirror. Now he knew there were a reason for Remy not to be jealous at the Scott man, Jean was not a romantic. Interfere a love couple like that, where had her manners been?

* * *

Both Jean and Kitty was seated on her bed when Rogue left her bathroom with a big t-shirt with a Ramones on and her wheat hair just hanging. She was in for a interrogation by the two women. She wasn't really sure what had happen down there, well yes, she had told that Cajun to much info about herself. For starters. A far to close kiss. Rogue sigh she had it coming and Kitty wanted all the details. And by the looks of it Jean had filled her in on some part of it. Kitty's eyes as she walked out could almost be taken for Aliens.

" Rogue? Like seriously, I'm like your best friend here " Kitty exclaimed before Rogue even could say anything at all. Taking a deep breathe she took a seat in her armchair in the corner. Looking at her friend like 'what the hell?'

" Told her about Bobby boy " Jean filled in, and Rogue had to pull her right hand back so she would fly on Jean.

" Jean? Ah told yah, trusted yah "

" And you don't like TRUST me? " Kitty asked in a very high note, and very upset.

" Ah trust sugah " Rogue told her " Ah just forgot about it later " Kitty took it pretty good, anyhow and didn't push it. That had to be a good thing right?

" So, could you please tell me and Kitty what the hell was up with you down there? "

" Jean, sugah, yah swore? " Rogue actually was surprised, miss perfect swearing? Damn. Jean just rolled her eyes like it was nothing " Hey, it wasn't mah fault to begin with. Bloody Rat Cajuns fault " She said with a voice of a five year old as she pulled her legs up underneath her " We were playing 20 questions and he asked if Ah was touchable, Ah said yes. And there yah were sugah " Rogue did the fast version, not really into tell the more emotional stuff to the two very girly girls. Those questions were more for the nights when she took a beer with Logan. That's when she could talk about her worries. And she would listen to his.

" Right? " Jean didn't buy it, and Rogue didn't let her inside of her head. Didn't really help her cause in making Jean believe her. Didn't help her at all " Rogue, you to did something? Or No? No? Oh boy, your into him? "

" Hey, what about like Bobby? " Kitty cut in before Rogue even could breath, man these girls made it sound like one of those drama series on TV.

" What about Bobby sugah? Nothing happen, and there are no feelings anywhere here. Don't even try it Jeannie " Rogue had to hold Jean of, bloody telepath thinking she could drop in and out of her brain like a shopping mall. Rogue looked annoyed at the two of them.

" But, hey, didn't we like meet him in the store? " Kitty finally remembered " That was the totally hot guy who was like totally flirting with you " Kitty literally jumping up and down her bed, poor bed. Jean had a very knowing smile on her face. A smile that Rogue knew to well, she was up to something.

" Jean? 2 Before Rogue knew it, Jean had the worst smile ever on her face. From ear to ear, Rogue was in deep end of the pool at the moment.

" I'm going to have a talk with Charles " Jean said smiling " See you two at dinner " Jean added with a smile, oh Rogue had big problems. Big ones.

* * *

Dinner after a accomplished mission was always a big one. A fancy dinner with a long table so they all almost were seated at one table. For some reason the professor had asked them all to have little bit more 'uptight' cloths on as Logan put it. Rogue had put a tight deep green dress on. The one she usually wore as they headed to NY or Washington DC for more formal meetings or ceremonies. Her hair up in a lose bun and barely no make up on her face, she had her mind on the very comfy bed after dinner.

No need to be to much for the same old same old people.

Getting down the stairs talking to her brother, she didn't think she would walk into the newly reformed Acolytes and Brotherhood gang. All of them, together, in their hallway. Rogue had to relay on Kurt to push her forward. Why weren't they gone yet? And why were her 'mother' there with them?

* * *

Remy had a headache, he had had two lectures in one day. One form Jean, telling him to stay away from her friend. The other one from Mystique, telling him to stay away from her daughter. Funny part were that they were about the same woman. And as they stood like fools in the hallway, Mystique had a close eye on him. John and Pietro looking very unplaced as they stood there in jackets and for once not jeans. Wanda on the other hand looked like she always had walked these almost British hallways in her dark red dress. Looking at the woman just as she turned her face into a friendly smile, Remy knew she wasn't smiling at him.

Turning around he could have dropped dead on the spot without noticing. The Rogue. His Rogue walked down the stairs laughing and looking amazing. He knew that she had a body, the way her uniform was cut it left barley room for his fantasies. But this dress she wore made her curves look even, was it possible, amazing. She didn't have a tan, but she was glowing. Looking casual as if she just stepped out of the shower and straight out just like that. Natural, there it was. She was natural.

Must have looked like a idiot, suddenly he felt a hard smash in the back of his head. Realizing he had indeed been staring at Mystiques daughter, to long. The blue woman wasn't happy as she gave him a glare.

* * *

Rogue smiled as she saw the southerner get a hard hand from her mother from behind. He looked like a puppy drawling after a bone in the store window, cute. Before Rogue realized he had been staring at her, feeling slightly weird. But as she came to Wanda she felt safe, a friend with in the group of wolfs.

" Rogue you look amazing girl! " Wanda greeted her with a hug. Knowing you would dress up like that I would have hidden in the closet.

" Shut up sugah, yah look great! " Rogue smiled in her friends hair before they parted " Yah all gonna dine with us to night? " She asked honestly surprise. Magneto seemed cherry as he laughed.

" Well, we do have a surprise me and Charles " He said as he took mystique under the arm and lead them towards the dinning hall. And why didn't Rogue like the feeling she had, and a annoying voice in her head said she would be attacking Jean by midnight.

" Yah have any clue sugah? " She asked both Kurt and Wanda, not really specifying to whom she was referring to. Both shuck their heads to the question. Rogue had a small feeling, but she begged it wouldn't be true. Loved Wanda but… Well just but really.

* * *

Dinner went by pleasantly, Rogue was seated together with Wanda, Toad, Jean and Scott around her, with Piotr next to her. Remy had his seat in a nice angle so he could see Rogue during the entire evening, talking to John and a x-men he knew from his past but didn't really remember why, Bobby. Laughing about jokes the both very different men made up about their new friends. Remy liked the evening, couldn't complain. If he hadn't been there, it would have been pizza in front of the TV or out with a whiskey or beer. This was not every day. And before dessert the red head, Jean, stood up smiling. Getting all the attention, and the silence.

" Hope you all enjoyed the meal " She started and also got a lot of 'Yes' back, just as she wanted Remy guessed. " Well, thank you. " She kept a perfect smile on thru it all, something to perfect for Remy's taste. " As you all might be seeing now, I do hope, we have special guests here tonight. Acolytes and Brotherhood members, you are our guest here, hope you find everything pleasant. And as you all know, me and Scott, are due to get married within three weeks here at the mansion " A lot of cheers came though the dinning hall, that Remy didn't know. Weddings is a perfect opportunity to flirt with the Rogue. Whom looked very weird next to her friend, almost annoyed. " This is the perfect opportunity for us, me and Scott, to ask you to our wedding. And please stay with us during all the preparations. " So that was the surprise Magneto had 'talked' to them about.

They were to stay here. Very intressting move, Remy had a small feeling Rogue wasn't happy though.

She had taken her entire glass with, new, wine in one take. Looking like all hell had broken lose upon her. But she was very alone with that reaction.

Remy had without realizing it end up in a big ten people hug. How did he end up there?

* * *

Rogue grown the entire way to her room. Why oh why did she become Jeans friend? This was the back side, not the pleasant side of Jean she knew. Why invite them to stay for three weeks for? How could they all be so happy about it, oh her head was not a happy place now. Almost retching the handle to her door. A other hand retched hers first, glowed and strong. Looking up she couldn't believe her un luck.

" Good evening Cherie " A smiling Cajun greeted her annoyed face.

" Good night Swamp Rat " Trying to get pass him didn't work " What do yah want, Gambit? " She asked annoyed with a sigh and put her arms crossed over her chest.

" Remy wanted to see where his cherie lived. You live in here, cherie? " Wasn't a question, without asking he opened the door and walked inside. Rogue didn't believe him, fallowing him inside.

" Yah know just because that crazy Jean invited yah to stay here…. "

" Oh you offering to share with Remy cherie? " A very huge smile came upon his face as he basically throw himself on top of her bed.

" No, no up! out! Yah good for nothing piece of junk Swamp Rat. " Rogue kept throwing out the words like the Nile, but she couldn't move the Cajun a inch. After a good five minutes she gave up, still not been able to move him an inch. " Yah, argh, Ah hate yah. " She said like a stubborn five year old.

" Na, cherie couldn't hate Remy. There be to much to love. "

" Well, Rogue do hate Remy. And Rogue thinks Remy should leave. " Remy looked at her slightly shocked, mixed with a smile.

" Why you want Remy to leave, Remy be good " He tried to use something looking like puppy eyes, if it hadn't been Gambit in front of her she would have laughed at his tries. " Remy could give his cherie a massage? "

" No Rogue don't want a massage form the stupid Cajun. " She answered annoyed. For some reason her nose became very alert. " Hey Logan! " She screamed out to the corridor. Made the lager man walk into her room, seeing the Cajun standing say to close to his 'daughter'. Wasn't really but in his eyes.

" You! " He pointed at Remy " Gumbo! Out! " With one hand he almost lifted the younger man outside. As Logan looked back Rogue though the air gave him a thank you. Closing the door Rogue could hear Remy's third lecture for the day. Same subject all over again, just with a more permanent promise if something happened to Rogue. With that rogue finally could laugh in her bed.

* * *

Sleep in. How she loved those mornings. Two more hours in her bed, no need to get up. And late classes and since they had no mission she was almost duty free for the day. She actually smiled as she turned around in bed only to scream.

" GAMBIT!!!"

" Good morning Cherie! " The smiling Cajun said calmly back with a boyish smile with his head on her bed side looking her straight in her eyes as she screamed " You want to make poor Remy deaf cherie? " To reply she screamed once more, just a bit louder.

" What the hell are yah doing in mah room? " She asked with the next breath. Trying to sit up straight, blessing her luck that she actually last night put on a t-shirt. Remy jumped up to more sitting position in the open window. Open window? Bloody Cajun!

" Found Remy's missing card " He said smiling holding her mystery card up " Didn't tell Remy you were a thief cherie "

" Ah'm not. Ah found it in my jacket " Rogue answered back jawing, watching her watch 08.17. Mm sleep in.

" And how did the card jump from Remy's Jacket to his cherie? " Remy asked as he kept looking at the card, and then back at her.

" Why yah wearing sunglasses in the morning? "

" don't like the sun, cherie. Didn't answer Remy's question "

" Well, yah didn't answer mine " And with that she got out of bed and into the bathroom, hoping the annoying Cajun would be gone. No such luck as he was on her bed when she got out, dressed in jeans and a tight t-shirt. First thing she saw was his eyes. So beautiful, never seen anything like them before.

A very beautiful combination of red on black.

With out thinking she walked over just to look at him, standing up she looked down. A very light hand fallowed his eyebrows and cheekbones.

" Why yah hiding them? " She asked with a quiet voice still amazed by them.

" Most people don't have the same reaction as you cherie. " He answered back into her own emerald eyes. He almost sounded vulnerable, sweet voice that made magic to Rogue. " You like them cherie? "

" Yah should hide them. Not here. " She actually stole his glasses, hide them in her pocket. He could thank her later. Further then this, she hadn't planed for it to go.

" Mebbe, Remy isn't to bad eh? "

" Don't be to sure Swamp Rat. " Annoyed as he ruined her moment with the most beautiful eyes she had seen. Sadly they belong to the biggest idiot around. Well, if this could be the Cajun 24/7, sweet and wonderful, she could almost agree with Jean and Kitty. But he had the side of a arrogant cocky man she despised. He had to do a hell of a lot more to get her on her knees.

* * *

Remy didn't react as Rogue stole his glasses. She was good, didn't notice they were gone until she pulled them behind her back. She could keep them for now. He liked the way that he already had the mansion all figured out. It was easy to figure out which door went were and since Charles had given then the grand tour yesterday, lucky for him he got a good memory. He had already taken his cope of coffee when Rogue walked in the kitchen. Yes, he did catch his breath just before he entered the room. But the point is he got there first. Smiling he raised the cup towards her as she gave a surprise look 'How the hell' was written all over her face. He just took his place near the counter and just kept on watching the x-men.

" Morning Rogue! " Kitty said sleepy as they almost walked in together. Kitty still in her pajamas. With 'Hello Kitty' pattern.

" Morning Sugah! Ey, Scott did yah take the last coffee? " Scott shrugged his head in reply. And two seconds later Remy had a Rogue face really near his " Hi Swamp Rat! " She greeted very close, feeling his surrounding he could taste the air that was filled with excitement. They all knew? " Thank yah! " She said before he could react. And he was standing with out his cup.

" Cherie, you can't keep steeling from Remy like that! " He said grumpy.

" Ah most currently do not steal anything. " She said acting like some old 40's movie. Remy rolling his eyes, walking closer so Rogue had almost to go through the wall.

" Cherie? " He said taking away the feeling of wanting to kiss her there and now. " You lying? "

" Meh? Lying? Naaa Swamp Rat yah don't know meh that well. Ah'm the most honest person in the mansion. " To that both Scott and Logan got something in their throats, and Jean made a sound of disbelief.

" Don't think they agree with you, non? Where are Remy's glasses? " He asked sweetly. Rogue just smiled straight to his face.

" Ah don't know. " She smiled before she disappeared through the wall. Remy was chocked. Was there anything she couldn't do?

_You have now idea Remy. But that girl can do a lot! _

Remy thought he had gone insane, looking around, and spinning to see the person whispering in his ear.

Who the hell?

The only ones who were there were at the bloody table. A house full of mutants, no wonder Rogue would be a different story.

_You bet Remy, she will be different. And if you even dare to hurt her in anyway…. _that was a voice that Remy did not like. It threaded him, who likes threats?

* * *

Rogue did a happy dance on the other side of the wall, she didn't have to make it herself. Smiled down in her cup as she felt the headache disappeared bit by bit.

_Rogue! _she literally jumped at least two feet, why could the prof never give a heads up before walking straight into her brain.

_I want you to behave around our guests. _Rogue rolled her eyes, Xavier seemed to see everything. Made it very hard to play tricks on people. _Be nice, we have an agreement? _Rogue agreed, well, just say yes. Rouge would never agree to be nice towards a ass like the Cajun. He needed someone to put him in place.

" Rouge? Like do you want pancakes? " Kitty's head appeared next to her. " Ororo is like making some, do you like want? "

" Yeah sugah." Rogue smiled. Kitty had a to huge smile on her face. " What? "

" You so totally like him. " Kitty laughed before she disappeared, so Rogue couldn't catch her. Walking back into the room, the Cajun looked slightly shocked, or disturbed more likely. Unfourtunally it wasn't because of her though. Logan had as well as Ororo left the table to stand next to each other near the stow.

So cute.

Rogue took Logan's old spot and leaned over the news paper as Kitty looked over her shoulder.

" Does it like say the weather somewhere? "

" Kit, it's totally like, Ah mean like seriously totally… " - smack! - "Aooo, Kitty that hurt! "

" Don't like mock me Rogue. " Kitty argued. Looking somewhat should have been dangerous if it had been Logan or maybe Bobby. But it just looked funny on her.

" You shouldn't be so mean cherie. " Rogue rolled her eyes, and once more the big ass Cajun destroyed her morning. " Such a belle femme shouldn't be..

" Don't yah finish that one swamp rat! "

" Well, that was a lovely idea Remy. " Jean interrupted them both. Making the both southerners look at her questionably. " To take Rogue to my wedding, such a lovely idea. And Rogue who didn't have a date. Such a perfect match. " Rogue growled and Remy smiled towards the red head. Why, oh, why did she become friends with Jean? Why?

_Because you know Rogue that you need me!_

_Shut Up!_

* * *

As the both of them left. The others were left in the kitchen of the mansion. And there was a lot of looks looking at Jean.

" What? " At least trying to play innocent. She had it all planed out, why give her the looks like she was the mean guy. And point, she was a woman!

" Jean, what are you doing? " Ororo's calm voice asked as she reseated the chair she had before making the pancakes. Kitty being hungry taking four at the same time.

" You can't say your not seeing the chemistry between them? "

" Yeah, it's like totally obvious! " Kitty said, as all eyes fell on her " What? "

" Don't speak with your mouth full, child. " Ororo, being the mother of them all at the mansion, pointed out for the younger woman next to her " Jean, you should not be playing with them like that. We all know Remy didn't plan that. " She explained, as if they all where five. Scott looking at his wife to be, a bit worried. She's going to start a dating service as soon as they got married or what?

" So I did some peaking. " Jean shrugged her shoulders " It was painfully obvious in his thoughts that he was waiting for a reason to make plans with Rogue. He do have feelings for our little Rogue. " She explained like it was the most obvious thing.

" Oh man, you serious Sheila? " The flame boy, as Logan re-named him, entered together with Pietro with smiles bigger then their faces. " Oi, that could be the best thing we tricked that man in. " he laughed as he took a seat on one of the bar chairs.

" What do you mean? " Scott asked suddenly interested in the subject. Forgetting they weren't his most favorite people walking the earth.

" WemeanthatwemadeRemytakeabetandWandamadeitbeaboutRogue. " Pietro said in super speed as if anyone would get it. Looking calm himself it was still impossible to understand. And when everyone, including St John, looked at him like question marks, he took it all over. " We made a bet me and Remy, make a girl fall in love with him. " Pietro said. " And the girl is Rogue. " Logan looked like he was going to kill someone, knowing he did not play around with Rogue. Ororo looking worried next to the man.

" You said what bub? "

" We made a deal about Rogue? " Pietro said, suddenly feeling very small.

" Maybe isn't so bad, Logan. " Ororo said to calm him down. " Logan, think. Rogue needs someone, and if Jean is right. Remy has feelings for her…

" No, no bets about Rogue. Fair game, ever heard about that. " Logan raised up to fast for Ororo to even react on it. " I'm leaving and when I meet you all later, you better be on better thoughts. " With that he left them, Ororo sighing as she watched him walk away yet another time.

Love was a hard battlefield. Which she didn't have a clue how to concur, if it was possible with Logan. Jean gave her look with sympathy as Ororo build her facade up again.

" Are you like totally sure Jean? " Kitty asked worried form her side of the table. Concerned what it would end with their relationship with the ex-Goth if she would find out about their knowing about the bet. Rogue was her oldest friend at the mansion. Could do anything to not lose that bond.

" Sure about? Remy's feelings? " Kitty nodded, not wanting to have another point about having food in her mouth while talking. " Yes, very! "

" Dude that's great! Finally! " John sighed by the counter. Making the x-men in the room looking at him. " What, Oi have to share the same apartment with the non-commitment guy. " Scott rolled his eyes, not seeing the problem.

" I think I know how to make Rogue fall in love. " Jean smiled. " She's going to kill me… But! …"

* * *

**So you guys still liking the story or what? **

**Plz review it :D would be nice to hear what you people have to say and what you think will happen. Have a few other stories that I write on so it would be great with some pointers or tips of what you guys think :D**

**Any how still Thanx for being with me so far :D Love Stina**


	7. Chapter 7

**my 7th chapter of 'You wanna Bet?' And humm yeh wonder if you really want to make a bet about a person like that, specially when it's about Rogue...**

**So I hope you like this new part here... a bit more fluffy that it was intended but it's kinda' cute! :D**

**Plz Review plz, want to know what you think....**

* * *

Remy was quite pleased with himself as he walked down the corridor that other morning. This place wasn't all bad actually, lot of females free food work out areas and he was treated like a king. If you didn't count Logan and Rogue. They just gave him glares and moved away. His little bet was playing hard these days. But it didn't stop him though. She was a woman after all and she must be a bit flattered by the flowers and some chocolate. No it wouldn't be enough though. That he knew from the start since she was a friend of Wanda. That would normally send him running away from the girl.

" Bub! Don't you even near that door. " The gruff voice said a few meters ahead. Remy hadn't even seen Logan standing there. But he was like a cat almost, that was the word that came to mind for Remy as he had made a few mental notes about every character in the mansion.

" No mon Ami, why be that door so important to you non? " He asked as he smoothly moved closer to the named door. Watching the hairy man standing with his unlighted cigar in the mouth.

" don't want to see the kid get hurt. And you Bub means trouble. " Logan growled the last part, Remy knew he was approaching Rogues door, it was a thing he wanted to find out inside the room. But here came problem. The self named father of the girl.

" Remy be non problem to you non? " He returned smoothly " Just going to see if the cherie wanted to take a walk with ol' Remy. "

" You might want to watch where you take those thoughts Gumbo, if you want to be 'Old'! " Logan growled and walked away as if he sensed Storm approach behind him in the hallway.

" Hi love! "

Remy didn't believe his ears as the wild hairy man changed his tone and became like a kitty cat next to Storm.

" Unbelievable raght? " A southern voice said right next to him, turning his head surprised he saw Rogue with her head slightly on the side. She had a 'oh that's cute' in her eyes as she watched the couple walk towards the stairs.

" Cherie knew about wolfie man? " Remy asked chocked.

" One, that's mah nickname for Logan. Two he is like a father to meh, so don't yah dear to mock him Swampy "

" Swampy? "

" Well, yah gotta change sometams' " She rolled her eyes as she was on her way to close the door.

" Hey, you want to get out of here? " Rogue looked him in his eyes. Covered with sunglasses it was a hard job, but it felt like she actually saw them deep deep down. Something clicking inside of Remy.

" With yah? " She asked surprised, well what did she think he was up in this hallway doing? Remy felt a bit taken.

" Yes, Remy feeling to crowded. Wondering if his cherie wanted to get out for a minute " He shrugged his shoulders.

" Let meh get mah jacket! " Remy shined like a sun as she replied him.

* * *

Flowers under a tree, sun in the sky and lots of green grass. It was like a picture on a wall, as you look at it a late winter night and dreaming back towards the summer. Yet this was real, just to beautiful to be real. Rogue took of the helmet and took a step back to look at the machine she just had taken a rid on. Well, just because a man looks like a biker, Rogue knew it wasn't always the same as the man is a biker. But Gambit had been a biker. Amazed by the bike she was sure taken by the sight of it.

" Didn't know yah had class Swamp Rat. " She said as the first thing when he got of. Annoyed that he continued to wear his glasses even though they were alone in the middle of no where.

" Remy always travels with class. " He said proud.

" To bad that's all there is than. " Rogue answered back. Regretting it the second it left her as a Cajun came over her starting to tickle her. She actually laughed. Finally on top, well it took longer then she thought - but who knew she was that ticklish? - so it didn't matter if you are super strong and all.

" Cherie! " Gambits voice was clearly mocking and making fun of her as she sat up taking the hair out of her face. Answered back with a shy slap over his chest. " How did cherie know it would be Remy's favorite position? " Rogue knew he had a to good to big ego to even answer that the normal Rogue way.

" Thought it would be more Swampy way yah wanted it Swamp Rat. " She snorted

" Can always try for you cherie. Only for you. " Did this guy ever stop flirting, how many times did she have to turn him down before he would go away. Well, walk away now would be difficult but more meteorically - Rogue stop thinking!

" So Swampy why did yah bring meh here? " Rolling over to her back on the side next to him, ignoring the previous line of his.

" Thought this was a beautiful sight Cherie. " Not to mention this was Rogues favorite spot around here, how would he know that? And he thought it was beautiful? Every time she went for a flight she came here. Somewhere to escape the cruel reality she came her. Let her senses lose where no one could get hurt. It was weird though, not many people knew about this place, in the middle of no where, not near any road and you really had to make your own way up here to find the cliff. How would he know about it?

" So what yah like the nature, Swampy? "

" Sometimes, when the view be you cherie. " Rogue rolled her eyes felt him staring at her figure. He was a male right? You think! " So how be Cherie at the waltz? " Rogue gave him a look.

" Waltz? "

" It's a dance ma cherie. A very beautiful dance, and if Remy would take you to the wedding Remy must know how you dance Cherie. " Rogue laughed but watched as Gambit got up on his feet. One hand down for her to take. He was indeed serous about it. Wanted her to dance on her favorite cliff. He sure was something. Rogue had to keep focus as he gave her instructions of how to move her feet and the rest of her body. With remarks on that had been a while since she had been a southern belle and such. But she did laugh as she learned the dance somewhat better. At least her feet was moving that way but her back and arms just wouldn't let Gambit close enough as he wanted. Better safe then sorry, right? He danced for about an hour, and Rogue watching in the end. Noting what mistakes he did. Laughing when his ego became slightly smaller as she kept on talking about it.

" Yah know it would be easier if ah just didn't dance at this thing. " She finally said as Gambit gave up and took a seat next to her.

" Remy will teach you. " He said still confident in the matter " Remy has seen you dance Cherie, you can if you want to. " He said surprising Rogue with his words. He seriously believed in her. But she couldn't ask him as her phone started to call for her attention in the pocket.

" Rogue here. " She signed.

" Like Rogue where like are you? "

" Kitty, Sugah, Ah'm with Gambit outside. " She rolled her eyes.

" Really? You to like going out or something, omg like you so totally are. I'm so going to totally tell everyone. "

" Kitty! No Kitty No Ah'll kill yah sorry ass if yah do. And no we aren't! Geez Kit! " Rogue feeling suddenly very defensive about herself.

" Well, Oh yeah right thanks Pete. " Rogue rolled her eyes, she knew Kitty would have a slight redness on her cheeks now. " We like need you back her like yesterday! Jean is having a freak out like totally again. " Rogue sighed, why couldn't Jean just get it over with. She was so nervous it wasn't even funny any more, first three times. But now? Nope!

" Ah'm on mah way. " With that she hung up. Looking one more time at the skyline with trees and the sun in the sky. Why now when she actually enjoyed the view of this.

" Sorry Swampy gotta go! " She said with out looking as she took of into the sky and over to the mansion. No need to take the bike if you have your own private jet right?

* * *

Jean was nervous, not just as nervous as Kitty had make it sound like. Just staring out the window letting only Kitty, Jubilee, Storm or Wanda get inside the room. And now Rogue. As she approached the redhead she tried to reach for her mind, but useless. If Rogue was good with blocking people out, Jean was the goddess. Well she was a natural so why wouldn't she be.

" Jean? "

" You know I haven't really loved anyone but Scott. But I haven't really tried to love anyone since, since High School. Just Scott and me. Just us. " Rogue looked at her, what the hell was wrong this time. " You know it would been easier if I had been around 50, then I would be more sure of this. "

" Jean, sugah yah just got some cold feet yah know. " Rogue tried as she took a seat on the bed, with out a move from the red head.

" What if it isn't cold feet? What if this is some unconscious stuff that is warning me. "

" Warning yah of Scott. Sugah, they should have warned yah long time ago. Jean, what's up for real? "

" I'm just trying to write these stuff about Scott to say. And I'm blanking here. I don't seem to know him. What is his favorite color? Or favorite star bucks? I don't know. I'm lost. "

" Sugah Yah do know this, yah just freaking out. Again! " With that Jean actually turned around, looking at her.

" What if I just were to canceled the whole thing... " She asked weekly.

" Hey, yah be the one who set meh up with Swamp Rat and shit. If yah going to see meh crawl and weep and stuff, yah better get this wedding going. And did Ah mention Scotty outside is worried as hell. Worried yah don't love him no more. And Ah do think yah know his favorite color. If yah just relax a bit for once. " Jean smiled shyly as she blushed.

" He's worried? "

" What do yah think? Yah don't even let him in here. Jean, let the boy in talk and get on track again ok? " Rogue didn't even stay for a reply just took her jacket she had taken of and walked out side. Letting Scott know it was safe to try to reenter the room again. A silent Bobby was standing next to him as did Logan and Storm. Looking at her like the family she really held close.

" Can Ah talk to yah for a sec? " Rogue asked the two of them standing closest to her, not really question the exact person. Logan being the first to act. " Oh, sorry Wolvie. Ah meant Ororo. Can we talk? " Storm looking at her calmly yet a bit chocked she was asked and not her boyfriend. They walked outside to sit down in a sofa. There Rogue just dropped the jacket and took a seat next to Storm feeling a bit uncomfortable.

" Can Ah ask yah a question? "

" Of course child! " Storm replied as always, Rogue didn't want to know what she called the big Logan in bed if she still called rogue 'child'.

" When did yah know it was Logan? " Storm smiled at Rogue, as she took her hand to move some hair out of the way.

" You ask if you have found love or not, don't you Rogue? " She smiled like the mother Rogue never had. She wanted to tell Storm that, but for some reason she just hadn't done that yet. " You wonder why you feel the urge to convince yourself and others that you don't have feelings. You do feel Rogue it has been many years since you were the 'untouchable' you haven't really had the fair chance to get back on track now have you? "

" Guess not! "

" What do you think Rogue? Do you have feelings for someone? " Storm gave to right questions for the person who only was listing. Rogue just looked at the white haired woman who looked so calm all the time, wondering how her own mother somewhere in the mansion would have acted in the same position. Would she actually care enough to have a reaction at all. " What do you think Rogue? "

" Ah don't know. " She confessed, to some ones pleasure and someone else displeasure " Ah … feel like something isn't right, that's all. What would that be Ororo? "

" I don't know. But I suggest you sit down and think what you think, you Rogue and nobody else "

* * *

**wonder who Rogue got feelings for ey? Who is listing and will Jean ever get married? humm these quastion these quastions :D I promise there will be answers next up in the chapter nex but plz review this one... So I get what you think should happen, Oh man I like to wirte on this one :D**

**Love S **

**TBC--**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been awhile i know, but have been busy over here... but a new chapter here! Ohh feeling that I'm coming towards a closer soon.... but its a few chapters left, I just love my story, don't want to let go... she's my baby... okey to sentimental here... **

**Here is your chapter :P Tell me what yah'll think to so I know a bit more, love you guys reviews :D**

* * *

Rogue sat down under the tree. Storms words echoing in her head. Wondering how so simples words could get stuck in her head. It was still sunny, just a few clouds up there, and almost silence except the footsteps in the leafs. She did noticed the silent steps, just didn't care who was watching, hell she was a one woman army if anyone tried to do anything.

But her thoughts caught her again. Her feelings, been so long she actually was allowed to have feelings. Did she forget how it was, how it was to be able to feel. Somewhere deep down, they had always been there. She was just confused right now right? She couldn't have feelings like that for just one person. It was just not possible. How could you have two so different feelings for the same thing. Can you hate and love someone at the same time?

_Is there anything in your life that haven't been possible Rogue?_

_Shut up Mags._

_But I'm right, nothing have been impossible for you. You are the one who can play with lives, make your desires come true. You could do anything._

_Not everything._

_Yes._

Rogue felt scared as one of her voices belonging to an early Magneto. She couldn't do just anything, it was not human. But she wasn't human but mutant. Still had feelings about what was right and wrong. But Magneto scared her, she didn't want to admit that it in theory she was among the few who were able to do anything. The only thing stopping her were herself and her friends. Without them, the world would have been very different. She was scared.

_Your still human inside. No one have sacrificed like you have. You have the right to be happy Marie. _That was a voice that had been quiet for years, almost forgot how his voice had sounded like.

Cody, he hadn't spoken to her like that ever. Always grumpy how she had taken a part of his life without asking. And now just the only one in her head who was routing for her. Rogue was scared, letting someone inside of her life.

Bobby was one thing, they would just be friends. Yes, he cared for her. In some weird way she cared for him, but that wasn't love it was just caring.

Logan was a relationship as they bonded by the feeling of being two outsiders. That was simple friendship, what ever the others would say.

John, with him it was only simple attraction when alcohol was involved and newly gain control.

It had been simple, but an annoying Cajun who gave her headache and forced her to smile when she was alone thinking how she made his ego smaller. He had sides in his persona she actually could like, when he wasn't around. That was just complicated. To complicated for her to grasp.

" Ah 'no yah there. " She breathed out as the steps had been quiet for a while. As if the person were just observing her. It was annoying. But her voice seemed to have woken the person up. Three steps and she could smell the Cajun next to her, something positive after being stabbed by Wolvie once ore twice during exercises.

" Cherie looked sad. " He said offering a bottle. Rogue just looked up at him, trying to sense what was up with the man.

" Thanx, Ah could have needed that baby long ago " She said taking the bottle " Yah know this isn't proper on school ground Swampy? " Gambit just took his seat next to her.

" Said it before cherie, you looked like you needed some. Looks sad cherie? Tell Remy what troubles you " Gambit tried with a flirtatious smile. Rogue didn't buy it. He knew probably what was going on, but she had one to many voices to listen to, to have his opinion as well.

" What it's in it for meh? " Letting the bottle go and telepathically moving in to the garbage can " Yah know Ah wanted some quiet walking out here "

" No one would want to be away from Remy that long "

" Think Ah survived pretty well befo' yah Swampy "

" Remy " Rogue looked at him " Name is Remy cherie, would be nice to hear you say it cherie " The answer was two eyes rolling.

" Ah decide what Ah call people, swampy. Raght now Ah don't feel like it " Gambit looked at her, she could have bet she could have seen some sadness " Sorry Swampy, but Ah need some air "

" Thought the garden be full of air "

* * *

" Rogue! Rogue? Like Rouge where are you? Rogue rolled her eyes " 2 more weeks and that would be all she would be hearing, the next voice to enter the room wouldn't be there.

" Kitty, she doesn't need to hear it, I'll bet you she didn't mean it. Or that it h a p p e n d " Jean would be married and be on her way to her honeymoon. Rogue looked them arguing whatever to tell Rogue whatever it was Kitty wanted to tell and Jean didn't feel was necessary. Kitty being the shorter, and younger looked more desperate wanting to tell her.

" Kit, what's going on? " Jean looking tired next to the younger brunette shocked her head " Wha' does Jean do tha'? " She pointed out as she got down from her window seat putting down her diary, just finishing with yesterday.

" We like just heard! " Kitty squeezed " You and Gambit! "She just stared at them.

" Meh 'nd what swamp rat? "

" Me and like Jubilee like saw you two yesterday! You like so make such a great couple "

" 'Ey 'ey sugah, meh and swamp rat are not a couple " Rogue defended herself " We're just going to the weddin' togetha' 'cause of Jean. That's it! "

" Told you Kitty. " Jean said next to the door.

" Shot! Like I really thought it was so real. " Kitty said disappointed. Rogue rolled her eyes, felt like she did that a lot.

" Hey Rogue, can I talk to you just for a few seconds? " Kitty actually got the undertone. Rogue was a bit surprised she didn't have to drag Kitty out.

" Wha' do yah wan' to talk 'bout sugah? "

" Dresses. " Rogue took a seat on the bed with a 'o'. " Yeah, Rogue you haven't decided yet, but Remy told me you had found one. True or false? " Rogue grunt, just his name made her feel bad today, not the breakfast made her feel sick that morning then.

" Well, it wasn't so great afterwards. " Rogue tried. Jean looked at her, then walking towards Rogues closet.

" To bad I got it for you and rogue I think you would look great in it. Try it for me, please Rogue " Jeans puppy eyes on that forced Rogue to try it on. Grunting as she walked into her bathroom to change.

" Okey Jean, but yah have to be nice " She shouted after looking one more time in the mirror and reaching for the door " Jean yah there? Ey Jean? Hun'? "

" Well, cherie you look great " Rogue was speechless. Gambit sat on her bed and not Jean.

" Where is Jean, Gambit? " Trying to cover up. Feeling way to undressed in front of him.

" You know you look nice in that dress. " Gambit smiled, Rogue just looked at him " Really nice "

" What do yah want Gambit? " She signed leaning against the wall.

" Can't Remy see his cherie? "

" Last time Swamp Rat, Ah'm not your cherie! " She hated this man now, where was Jean? Was this planed, please let it not be planed. For some reason she felt a part of her self being betrayed.

" Well wanting to see you, Jean said you where here. " He smiled getting up. First time Rogue noticed the door was closed. 'Damit!' Someone was playing a game with her, and Gambit was a part of it she knew it.

" Jean told yah? Told yah with words? Or told yah in yah mind? " She asked crossing her arms over her chest, right now she was starting to feel the anger getting to her.

" Well, Remy promised he wouldn't tell " He smiled flirtatious putting a hand against the wall shorting the distance even more between them. Rogue trying to get through the wall almost as she saw him getting closer.

" Ah wouldn't do that if Ah were yah " She said with somewhat horror in her eyes. That was the feeling at this point. This was one of those moments you'll always remember, and she could feel it.

" Why? You scared of ol' Remy? "He was way to close at this moment.

" Ah need some air… "

" Oh no, not the same excuse on Remy. Cherie stay here " His eyes where begging her to stay, which made Rogue melt " Stay "

" Yah scaring meh " That pulled Gambit away. Suddenly she could breath again, not even realized she had kept her breath. Gambit took his seat on the bed again, Rogue didn't even dare to move.

" Remy scare you, Rogue? " That question stung her like a… oh she didn't know what, it just stung like hell.

" Made yah move " She tried.

" Remy will leave you alone " One sign and he was out the door.

Rogue slammed her fist in the door leaving a hole in the wall next to it. Grunting once more, and dame it was only eleven o'clock.

She hated this place sometimes.

* * *

**So this was a shorter chapter... but what do you think? like -hate?**

**I'm working on a other chapter so I probubly will upload more now then before :P **

**Anhow, Love S**


End file.
